


Адажио

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хёкджэ всего себя отдавал только балету, а Донхэ всегда был рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адажио

**Author's Note:**

> вижуал: http://i1346.photobucket.com/albums/p693/tamburin2/adagio_zps5896876a.png
> 
> ♥ арт от DanaElf http://imageshack.us/a/img849/773/gvev.jpg за что ей огромное спасибо ♥

Слёзы текли из глаз, и Хёкджэ до крови кусал нижнюю губу. Его руки были заняты прижиманием вытянутой ноги к полу, чтобы сократить зазор между телом и блестящим паркетом до нуля. Хёкджэ хватал ртом воздух и старался опуститься ниже. Ещё чуть-чуть. Ещё немного. Он заскулил, почувствовав свой предел на сегодня. Растяжка не была его сильной стороной, но он не собирался с этим мириться. 

— Хватит, Хёкджэ. Пожалуйста.

Хёкджэ зажмурился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, замерев в одной позе. Когда боль притупилась, он повернул голову в сторону Донхэ, просунувшего голову в балетный класс. Выглядел тот напуганным, будто Хёкджэ вот-вот загнется прямо на полированном паркете.

Вообще Донхэ почти всегда выглядел напуганным, будто в детстве на него нагнали страху, а он так и не отошел. Хёкджэ любил шутить по этому поводу. Но иногда выражение его лица становилось невыносимо жалким, и Хёкджэ чувствовал себя виноватым, даже если он являлся пострадавшим. Например, всего пару месяцев назад Донхэ нашёл его на полу в туалете. У Хёкджэ была разбита губа и наливался большой синяк под глазом. Ничего не пришлось объяснять, всё и так было понятно: Хёкджэ опять поймали мальчишки из класса каратэ, чтобы поиздеваться над ним. И Хёкджэ не успел опомниться, как Донхэ уже сидел на холодном полу рядом с ним и рыдал в голос на его плече.

Лишь бы в этот раз он не расплакался!

Тренировки в секции плавания Донхэ заканчивались на час позже занятий Хёкджэ. Видимо, он действительно изрядно задержался сегодня. Или Донхэ опять сбежал, потому что наглотался воды. Плавал он неважно, но в секцию плавания ходил исправно вот уже полтора года по два раза в неделю. Как при этом он почти ничему не научился и почему при мысли о глубине Донхэ начинало трясти, оставалось для Хёкджэ загадкой. Впрочем, Донхэ нисколько не смущал его медленный прогресс. Он пришел в секцию, чтобы научиться держаться на воде, и его этому научили. Дальше он продолжал ходить только потому, что родители настаивали — ведь каждый тринадцатилетний мальчишка должен заниматься спортом. Поэтому при каждом удобном случае Донхэ украдкой смывался из бассейна раньше положенного. 

— Я в порядке, — на выдохе ответил Хёкджэ. — Правда. Я начинаю привыкать, знаешь ли.

Он улыбнулся. Получилось вполне искренне, поэтому Донхэ, по наивности, поверил. 

Осмелев, он шагнул в большой зал, скудно освещенный двумя лампами. Хёкджэ всегда занимался по вечерам после конца своих занятий, выключив главное освещение, «чтобы ничего не отвлекало». Иногда Донхэ тихонько прокрадывался, пока тот пробовал разные балетные па, названий которых Донхэ и слышать не слыхивал, и смотрел на танец Хёкджэ и тёмных теней в пугающе огромных зеркалах. 

— Опять прогуливаешь? — спросил Хёкджэ, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги не без предложенной руки помощи. Он пошатывался, словно теленок во время своих первых шагов, и чувствовал каждую мышцу своих ног при малейшем движении. 

— Уже восемь часов, знаешь ли.

Хёкджэ протянул руку и потрогал волосы Донхэ. Они были влажные и спутанные. Он принюхался к своим пальцам — пахло хлоркой. 

— Ты опять забыл свое полотенце дома? 

— Я опаздывал! Так что и думать про него забыл! — пожаловался Донхэ, нехотя выпустив руку Хёкджэ, чтобы тот мог начать собираться. — И Чонун-хён не разрешил мне воспользоваться его полотенцем. 

Ворча на своего товарища по секции, Донхэ нащупал на стене выключатели, и комната залилась ярким искусственным светом. Хёкджэ часто поморгал, чтобы глаза привыкли к свету, и вернулся к переодеванию. Сначала он стащил с себя потную белую майку, затем чёрное тренировочное трико, оставшись в одних трусах. Донхэ тихо стоял в стороне, вжавшись в стену. Несмотря на то, что он ходил в бассейн, где мальчишки плавали в одних плавках, а потом мылись в общих душевых, процесс переодевания Хёкджэ казался ему намного интимнее. Возможно, из-за блестящей от пота кожи или натянутых, словно новые струны на скрипке, мышц. А возможно, только потому, что это был именно Хёкджэ.

Хёкджэ заметил взгляд Донхэ в зеркале и отвел глаза. Порой на того что-то накатывало, и он смотрел сквозь Хёкджэ взглядом потерявшегося ребенка. 

Примерно полтора года назад этот взгляд был первым, на что он обратил внимание. Тогда Хёкджэ только-только начал заниматься балетом, записавшись в секцию без ведома отца, но с полного одобрения старшей сестры. Поначалу он был ужасно неуклюж и оставался после занятий, чтобы наверстать упущенное за шедшим семимильными шагами классом — ведь заниматься он начал поздно. В один из таких вечеров Хёкджэ заметил, что за ним кто-то наблюдал. В первый день он промолчал, во второй тоже (если честно, то ему было всё равно), а на третий день Донхэ заговорил первым:

— Ты мальчик? — вопрос повис в воздухе.

— Я же говорю тебе, это пацан, — громко-громко прошептал его друг, Ким Чонун, появившись из-за спины Донхэ. 

Хёкджэ ничего не ответил, смерив парочку непрошеных гостей презрительным взглядом, и продолжил заниматься, вцепившись в станок. Будучи одним из двух мальчиков в их балетном классе, он привык к подобной реакции. С ними на этаже располагались еще и секции различных боевых искусств, и Хёкджэ постоянно доставались тумаки от мальчишек-каратистов, не говоря уже о постоянных насмешках и мусоре, который они кидали в класс. Однако Чонун ушёл через минуту, быстро потеряв интерес, а Донхэ простоял за дверью еще полчаса, вцепившись в косяк и жутко краснея. 

Через месяц они все-таки познакомились и быстро подружились (в основном, стараниями Донхэ). Оказалось, Донхэ занесло на третий этаж, потому что в бассейне ремонтировали душевые, поэтому многие мальчишки из секции плавания ходили на этаж к борцам. Донхэ никогда не слышал про «мужчин-балерин», и когда впервые увидел Хёкджэ в приоткрытую дверь класса, опешил, но не смог оторвать взгляда. Хёкджэ это польстило, хотя Донхэ определенно ничего не смыслил в балете, поэтому впечатлить его парой базовых па было несложно. На самом деле Хёкджэ толком ещё ничего не умел, но мечтал быстрее научиться выполнять антраша. Вот бы Донхэ поразился! 

С тех пор Донхэ, прогуливая плавание, поднимался на третий этаж, на котором находился балетный класс Хёкджэ, чтобы тихо наблюдать за ним с приоткрытым от восторга ртом, сидя на полу. Иногда за ним приходил его хён — Чонун. С ним Хёкджэ иногда перебрасывался вежливыми фразами, пока Донхэ валялся на полу и не проявлял ни малейшего желания уходить («За что мне это», — не переставал ворчать Чонун).

— Слушай, а ты умеешь делать то движение, как балерины из телевизора? — Вопросы Донхэ вечно выскакивали из ниоткуда, как черти из табакерки. Обычно им ничего не предшествовало даже в голове самого Донхэ.

Хёкджэ с облегчением скользнул в мягкие свободные штаны и вопросительно уставился на друга. Донхэ попытался изобразить какие-то несуразные движения ногами, но едва не свалился на пол, запутавшись в них. 

— Фуэте? 

— Что?

— Ладно, забудь, — хмыкнул Хёкджэ. — Умею, конечно, но мне ещё оттачивать и оттачивать все мои движения.

— А покажешь? — тихо спросил Донхэ, словно боясь, что Хёкджэ его все-таки услышит. 

— В следующий раз, хорошо? Я немного устал.

На самом деле, Хёкджэ валился с ног, а боль в мышцах была невероятной, словно сегодня все было в первый раз. В своих мыслях он уже был дома в теплой ванне, а потом — в мягкой постели… Он тяжко вздохнул: путь домой предстоял долгий и мучительный. 

Пока Хёкджэ одевался и складывал мокрую после тренировки одежду, Донхэ сушил волосы его полотенцем. Оно пахло приятно — детским шампунем из супермаркета — у Донхэ когда-то был такой же — и чем-то горьковато-сладким. 

— Идём?

— Идём.

Хёкджэ не попросил свое полотенце назад, поэтому оно так и осталось лежать в сумке Донхэ.

***  
В шестнадцать лет Хёкджэ впервые влюбился. Это была девочка из его нового балетного класса: с большими темными глазами, бледной кожей и длинным высоким хвостом из блестящих волос. Она двигалась как фея, с легкостью садилась на шпагат, словно делала обычный шаг. А ещё абсолютно не замечала Хёкджэ, как если бы он был одним из множества зеленых листьев, покрывших деревья той поздней весной. 

— Когда она выполняет арабеск, у меня подкашиваются ноги.

— Ммм…

— Сегодня она похвалила, как я делаю фуэте, представляешь? 

— Представляю. Я же тебе говорил, что у тебя круто получается, — перед глазами Донхэ стояла яркая картинка того дня, когда Хёкджэ впервые показал ему это движение с мудреными названием в залитой солнечным светом комнате. В этой самой комнате. Он прокрутился несколько раз, напомнив Донхэ балерину из музыкальных шкатулок. У него никогда такой не было, но он очень хотел.

— Мог бы притвориться, что тебя хоть капельку это волнует, — Хёкджэ поджал губы и уставился на свои руки, теребившие завязки тренировочных штанов. Донхэ наотрез отказывался обсуждать с ним девчонок, а уж девочка из класса Хёкджэ была ему безразличнее всего. И это ужасно злило. 

— Мне интересно, — слабо возразил Донхэ, и хотел было что-то добавить, приоткрыв рот, но передумал, и они снова замолчали. 

В тот вечер они снова сидели на полу в комнате Хёкджэ, поджав под себя ноги. Перед ними стоял поднос с чашками чая и пустые глубокие тарелки из-под острой лапши. Донхэ наелся до отвала, а его друг — едва осилил половину. Он утверждал, что не может позволить себе есть много, хотя Донхэ был твердо убежден, что его тощему товарищу не помешали бы лишние килограммы. 

Неловкая пауза затянулась, и Донхэ улегся на полу, чтобы хоть что-то в комнате начало двигаться. Ковер был мягкий, поэтому лежать на нем Донхэ нравилось. 

Он не мог однозначно ответить, казалась ли ему приятной комната Хёкджэ. Маленькая, как и хрупкий Хёкджэ; у окна стоял письменный стол, на котором не было ничего, кроме подставки с карандашами и ручками, у другой стены — небольшая кровать, а третью стену полностью занимало большое зеркало и станок. Ничего лишнего. Даже постер любимой ими с Донхэ женской поп-группы над столом смотрелся органично. Эта комната настолько отличалась от его — заваленной игрушками, учебниками, тетрадками и обертками от конфет — что ему было неловко каждый раз, когда Хёкджэ заглядывал к нему в гости. Что, впрочем, случалось очень редко.

Хёкджэ тоже зашевелился и прилег рядом с Донхэ. Они взялись за руки и принялись играть пальцами, посмеиваясь. 

Наконец Хёкджэ заговорил:

— Через два-три месяца мы ставим «Жизель». Я буду исполнять небольшую роль, но если я справлюсь… тогда меня могут заметить. 

— Это же здорово! — ожил Донхэ и сильно схватил руки Хёкджэ. — Можно я приду посмотреть?

— Конечно! Заодно я покажу тебе её. Она тоже участвует, и у нас есть общие сцены. Тебе обязательно понравится! — воскликнул Хёкджэ и готов был поклясться, что огонёк в глазах Донхэ, вспыхнувший всего несколько секунд назад, сразу погас.

С тех пор, как Хёкджэ приняли в юниорский класс одной из сильных балетных школ, они не могли видеться так же часто, как раньше. Но иногда Донхэ всё же удавалось проскользнуть мимо охраны и спокойно дождаться конца занятий Хёкджэ в туалете. Несмотря на то, что упорный труд Хёкджэ уже был вознагражден тем, что его взяли в такую сильную школу, он не перестал заниматься меньше. После конца занятий он отрабатывал каждое движение перед зеркалом по два-три часа, пока его не выгоняла охрана. 

В один из таких дней Донхэ застал его на полу, в одиночестве корчившимся от боли в спине. 

— Иногда такое случается, — Хёкджэ слабо улыбнулся в ответ на слёзные вопросы Донхэ, который не знал, чем он мог бы помочь. — Я в полном порядке, — добавил он на всякий случай.

— Подай мне мазь из сумки, пожалуйста.

Тюбик мази был почти пустой и изрядно помятый. Донхэ рассеяно смотрел, как Хёкджэ стонал и осторожно пытался выпрямиться, и старался не думать, сколько раз в неделю, когда он не может быть рядом, случается подобное.

— Намажешь мне спину? — спросил Хёкджэ, смотря на Донхэ в отражении зеркала, потому что был не в состоянии повернуться.

Отражение Донхэ несколько раз моргнуло, сжимая и разжимая в руке тюбик, а затем медленно кивнуло. 

Донхэ осторожно помог Хёкджэ снять майку, словно боясь того ненароком повредить. А затем открутил крышечку у мази. В нос ударил резкий запах, который Донхэ вряд ли взялся бы описать, но походило на жуткую смесь ментола, перца и парафина. Он щедро выдавил остатки мази себе на ладонь и, собравшись с мыслями, начал растирать поясницу друга. Хёкджэ напрягся под его прикосновением и зашипел от боли. Из глаз Донхэ потекли слёзы, которые он сам заметил тогда, когда они начали капать с подбородка на футболку.

— Немного повыше… Да, здесь… — с невероятным трудом выговорил Хёкджэ, стараясь не замечать чужих слёз. Он просто не знал, что ему сказать. Каждый раз, когда он видел своего друга плачущим, Хёкджэ впадал в ступор. Он терпеть не мог утешать, потому что никогда не находил нужных слов. И в этот раз он тоже предпочел промолчать.

Спустя несколько минут Донхэ начал сам приходить в себя. Успокоившись и утерев нос рукавом футболки, он без слов следовал указаниям, применяя свои скудные навыки массажа. Хёкджэ ободряюще улыбался ему в зеркале и иногда жмурился. От боли или от удовольствия — Донхэ не знал наверняка. Под его пальцами прощупывался каждый позвоночник и каждое ребро Хёкджэ. Донхэ боялся, что надави он чуть сильнее — заденет какой-нибудь внутренний орган. 

— Ты такой тощий, Хёкки, тебе надо больше есть, — не удержался Донхэ, продолжая поглаживать покрасневшую от растирания кожу. — Хочешь, я сегодня заплачу за тебя в «Макдональдсе»?

— У меня такая конституция тела — мне преподаватель сказала, — Хёкджэ рассмеялся и тут же пожалел об этом, сморщившись от боли. — Зато ты отлично выглядишь. Если бы ты больше уделял внимания плаванию — смог бы через пару лет работать спасателем. Все девчонки будут от тебя в восторге.

— …Наверное. 

— Не хочешь попробовать? 

— Никогда об этом не думал, — пробормотал Донхэ и отстранился. Теперь его руки блестели от жирного крема, как и нижняя часть спины Хёкджэ. Донхэ принюхался и тут же поморщился — от запаха придется отмываться весь вечер.

— Там в сумке эластичный бинт—

— Уже достал, — Донхэ показал ему свернутый в рулет телесного цвета бинт. — Замотать тебя?

— Ага. И потуже!

Через пять минут Хёкджэ уже мог сидеть, прислонившись спиной к холодному зеркалу. Донхэ опустился рядом. 

— Ты ведь так стараешься не из-за этой небольшой роли в «Жизель», я прав?

— Не бывает маленьких ролей, — вяло откликнулся Хёкджэ. Он ужасно устал, не говоря уже о больной спине. В голове была каша из мыслей и тупой боли в пояснице. Донхэ наверняка заметил в сумке цветные буклеты, пока Хёкджэ не смотрел. Но он не был готов отвечать на вопросы, грозившие посыпаться градом.

— Я видел буклеты… Те, что в твоей сумке. 

Ну вот, так он и знал.

— Там только французские школы. 

— Ох.

— Они все во Франции?

— Очевидно.

— Ты хочешь поехать учиться в Париж?

— Я ещё не знаю, Донхэ, — Хёкджэ закатил глаза и похлопал друга по руке. — Я пока точно никуда не еду. А буклеты мне сегодня дала наш преподаватель. Окей?

— Окей, — ответил Донхэ и сильнее сжал ладонь Хёкджэ в своей.

Когда Хёкджэ влюбился в первый раз в изящную фею из балетной школы, пятнадцатилетний Донхэ почти три года пытался перестать любить своего лучшего друга. 

То, что он влюблен, Донхэ понял не сразу. Никто никогда не говорил ему, что если ты не можешь оторвать от кого-то взгляд, тебе нравится звучание его голоса, а сердце то куда-то бежит, то замирает от каждого его движения, то это — возможно — любовь. Он никогда не задумывался об этом слове, как и о том, почему однажды увидев Хёкджэ, он не мог перестать приходить в тот балетный класс почти каждый вечер.

Донхэ понял свои чувства неожиданно, сидя в гостиной с учебником математики в руках. Его мать смотрела по телевизору слезливый сериал про любовь, на что Донхэ не обращал внимания, пока главный герой — молодой мужчина — не начал перечислять красивой улыбчивой девушке, почему он её любит и как его сердце бешено бьется только при мысли о ней. 

Мама вздохнула и сказала:

— Когда я встретила твоего отца, я неотрывно смотрела на него на каждом уроке! Меня даже пересадили за другую парту, чтобы я не отвлекалась…

Донхэ ничего не ответил, потому что больше ничего не услышал. В его ушах шумела кровь, мгновенно забурлившая внутри, руки ослабли, и учебник упал на пол.

— Ох, дорогой, осторожней!

Ночью Донхэ не мог заснуть до рассвета. Его глаза были испуганно открыты всю ночь, пока он таращился на потолок и длинную трещину. Но одно он понял точно — ему нравилось быть влюбленным. Нравилось быть влюбленным в Хёкджэ, но тогда он не понимал, как тяжело ему придется.

Иногда он думал: а замечает ли друг его чувства? Чувствует ли, как моментально потеют руки Донхэ, когда Хёкджэ касается его? Слышит ли удары его сердца, которые, казалось, так же громки, как звон церковных колоколов? 

Он бы хотел знать ответы, но самому никогда не приходило в голову признаться Хёкджэ. 

Они ходили в одну церковь каждое воскресенье и безропотно посещали с родителями другие службы, проходившие в течение недели. Поэтому Донхэ знал, насколько ужасно было то, что с ним происходило. Каждый раз, когда в церкви поднималась тема гомосексуализма, мама Донхэ неодобрительно качала головой, а Хёкджэ скрипел зубами — многие сверстники дразнили его из-за того, что он занимался балетом. Донхэ всякий раз грозился побить их всех, лишь бы больше не видеть расстроенного слухами друга.

Донхэ устраивало быть просто другом. Сидеть на холодном паркете в балетном классе и смотреть, как Хёкджэ легко кружится по залу или делает па де ша, шаг кошки, словно проживает каждое движение. Подавать ему полотенце или бутылку воды после занятий. Обедать в «Макдональдс» или дурачиться дома, лёжа на полу. Всё, что угодно, только бы не вести разговоры про девчонок, без которых не обходился ни один мальчишка их возраста.

Девушку из новой балетной школы Хёкджэ звали Ли Сэна. Она была его старше и казалась невероятно очаровательной даже издалека. Донхэ однажды видел их вместе, когда Хёкджэ провожал её до метро после занятий. Должно быть, то отвратительное чувство чего-то скользкого и свернувшегося в животе, во взрослом мире называли ревностью.

Именно поэтому Донхэ не слишком торопился познакомиться с ней на премьере «Жизель». Но Хёкджэ загорелся этой идей — для него это было невероятно важно, и Донхэ не мог пойти на попятные. 

— Она тебе понравится! Можно тебе кое-что сказать?

— Конечно.

— Я планирую признаться ей после премьеры, — заговорщически прошептал Хёкджэ в день X, когда они были в гримерке. Донхэ зашел, чтобы пожелать удачи и принес неуклюжий букет, купленный на деньги из копилки на новую приставку. Копить у Донхэ не получалось, поэтому всех денег хватило на маленький бело-желтый букет из неизвестных ему цветов. 

— Ты единственный, кому я об этом говорю, так что тссс, — Хёкджэ прижал палец к губам и подмигнул. — Скажи, что у меня всё получится, — велел он.

— У тебя всё получится, — послушно ответил Донхэ и поставил цветы в небольшую вазу с водой. 

Вокруг них было много людей, шумевших и суетившихся по всей довольно просторной гримерке, но Донхэ чувствовал себя единственным человеком в этой комнате, потому что после слов Хёкджэ у него заложило уши от прилившей к голове крови. 

Словно во сне он наблюдал, как Хёкджэ переоделся в свой простой костюм и ловко завязал блестящие ленты пуантов. Затем он поднялся со стула и постоял на пуантах несколько секунд, проверяя, хорошо ли они сели. Удовлетворенный, он опустился обратно. Донхэ ещё раз пожелал ему ни пуха ни пера и поспешил в зал на ватных ногах, отчаянно кусая губы.

После выступления Хёкджэ вышел к нему с широкой улыбкой, обнажая ярко-розовые десны и крепкие зубы. И причиной того было не успешное выступление, вскружившее Донхэ голову.

Сэна ответила ему «да».

***

Первая любовь Хёкджэ оказалась яркой и короткой. Она продлилась четыре месяца — с сентября по январь — и состояла из воспоминаний о мороженом, съеденном в ужасный холод, о сплетенных руках, одной паре перчаток на двоих и о невинных поцелуях в пустом танцевальном классе. 

Предложение поучиться у самой известной труппы Южной Кореи свалилось на Сэну так же неожиданно, как сильный снегопад в ту неделю. Сэна, как и Хёкджэ, всегда восхищалась «Юнивёрсал», но даже представить не могла, что ей выпадет такой шанс. Работать ей приходилось много, и в конечном итоге они совсем перестали видеться. Однажды вечером Хёкджэ услышал в трубке её голос после долгого перерыва, но единственное, что она хотела ему сказать — им лучше остаться друзьями.

— Так будет проще… У меня больше не будет свободного времени… Они возлагают на меня большие надежды, понимаешь?

Хёкджэ не знал, что ему на это ответить. Конечно, больше всего ему хотелось закричать, что она могла бы дать им шанс, что рано сдаваться и все когда-нибудь образумится… Но вместо этого он смотрел на экран с их фотографией и слушал её напряженное дыхание в трубке. Позади него зашевелился Донхэ, у которого они в тот вечер ночевали. И Хёкджэ даже не успел ничего сообразить, когда Донхэ резко вырвал у него телефон и сбросил вызов.

— Вы оба знали, что это случится, Хёкки.

— Всё в порядке, — спокойно ответил Хёкджэ и погладил пылающего гневом Донхэ по плечу. — Я бы поступил точно так же. Это же «Юнивёрсал», понимаешь? Так что, всё честно.

Донхэ так не думал, но промолчал. Вместо слов он погасил ночник, и они улеглись спать. В темноте Хёкджэ нашел его руку, и они сплели пальцы вместе. Как когда-то раньше, когда между ними никто не стоял. 

Донхэ было стыдно за улыбку, заигравшую на его губах, но он был рад побыть эгоистом. Прошлые четыре месяца казались ему невероятно долгими и серыми — они почти не виделись, ведь все свободное время Хёкджэ тратил на Сэну. Но она ему не отвечала тем же, и Донхэ это страшно злило. Больше всего он злился на своего друга, отказывающегося это признавать. И как бы сильно ему не хотелось сказать Хёкджэ, что он бы никогда не поступал с ним, как она, что он бы заботился о нём лучше, Донхэ сжимал губы и молчал. 

— Ты когда-нибудь целовался? 

От неожиданности Донхэ отдернул свою руку и задержал дыхание. 

Хёкджэ ощутимо пнул его ногой под одеялом:

— Мне-то ты можешь признаться.

— Отстань!

— Ну скажи!

— С чего ты вдруг спросил?

— Ты никогда мне ничего такого не рассказываешь, а я тебе даже рассказал про тот эротический сон, — заныл Хёкджэ. 

Донхэ помнил тот разговор. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более неловко, чем слушая о сне Хёкджэ во всех малоприятных подробностях. Конечно, друг просил в обмен рассказать что-нибудь «из своего», но Донхэ отнекивался до последнего, что ему подобные сны не снятся. Хёкджэ не поверил, но отстал. Донхэ даже не представлял его реакцию, если бы он рассказал про свои сны, когда он просыпается в поту и пульсацией внизу живота только от того, что во сне Хёкджэ целует его в шею или за ухом.

— Почему ты именно сегодня спрашиваешь, а?

— Не знаю… Просто вспомнил, как это было приятно — целоваться с ней. Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось попробовать?

— Давай спать?

— Давай, — вздохнул Хёкджэ и повернулся к Донхэ спиной. Через несколько минут он уже сопел во сне.

***

Весной, в день своего семнадцатилетия, Хёкджэ перекрасил волосы в цвет под называнием — если верить надписи на упаковке краски — платиновый блондин, за что получил нагоняй от родителей и в балетной школе. Перекраситься его не смогли заставить и, со временем, перестали этим попрекать.

Донхэ был единственный, кому сразу понравился новый образ. Хёкджэ выглядел немного по-другому, но все равно оставался собой. Донхэ любил играть с легкими волосами друга, пока тот не замечал и был сосредоточен на чем-то другом. 

Высвеченные волосы больше пушились, и Донхэ находил это невероятно забавным. 

Ещё в апреле Хёкджэ готовился к своему первому выступлению в главной роли. Они ставили «Спящую красавицу», и после строгого процесса отбора, он получил главную партию. После кастинга, на который Донхэ пришел его поддержать, Хёкджэ уверенно заявил, что своей победой он обязан именно новому цвету волос. 

Снова всё его свободное время стало уходить на репетиции с труппой или тренировки в одиночестве. Донхэ помогал, как мог: носил его сумку, когда спина Хёкджэ отказывалась терпеть что-то тяжелее ветровки, не забывал покупать новый тюбик мази и таскал бутылки воды для всей труппы, участвующей в постановке.

— Ах, Хёкджэ, у твоего друга есть девушка? — заискивающе спрашивали балерины, шушукаясь за спиной Донхэ. 

— Нет. Не уверен, если честно, — бормотал в ответ Хёкджэ, и девушки восторженно подпрыгивали на месте и делили Донхэ между собой. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько девчонок из моей труппы в тебя влюблены?

— Нет, а что? — Донхэ удивленно выгнул бровь — количество его особенно не волновало. Девушек вокруг него всегда было достаточно: на День Святого Валентина и в Пеперо-день он получал гору подарков и половину отдавал Хёкджэ. 

— Познакомить с кем-нибудь? 

— Мне сейчас не до этого — я очень отстаю в школе, — вяло оправдывался Донхэ в очередной раз. 

Хёкджэ закатил глаза и покачал головой. Он бы всё отдал за такую популярность у противоположного пола. Но каждый раз, рассматривая себя в зеркало, он не видел ничего, что могло бы нравиться девушкам в его лице, даже фигура была слишком худощавая. Его замечали только на сцене. Возможно (он не хотел себе в этом признаваться), волосы он покрасил исключительно для привлечения внимания, а не из бунтарских соображений, как считали родители. 

В мае Хёкджэ купил несколько учебников французского языка начального уровня с CD, и то и дело старательно гнусавил слова или повторял вслух неправильные глаголы. Французский занял его оставшееся свободное время. Ни произношение, ни грамматика не давались Хёкджэ с лёгкостью. А раньше ему казалось, что языки — это не так уж сложно. 

К концу месяца они почти перестали видеться наедине.

Но Донхэ приходил на каждую репетицию и на каждое выступление. Он смотрел, как Хёкджэ летал по сцене, вытянув носок, как делал фуэте и фантастические поддержки с девушкой, исполнявшей партию Авроры, спящей красавицы, и тихо покидал зал после поклона труппы. 

Чем меньше они разговаривали, тем сильнее Донхэ ревновал.

Ревновал Хёкджэ к французскому языку, который казался таким непостижимым и странным, ревновал к пышноволосой Авроре, ревновал к балету, который Хёкджэ любил с невероятной отдачей. По ночам его снедали плохие мысли, вроде тех, когда он хотел провала Хёкджэ при поступлении в парижскую школу. Пусть тот и скрывал свои намерения, Донхэ не был настолько глуп: учебники французского, репетитор, закладки на сайтах о жизни во Франции и Париже в браузере, непонятный Донхэ интерес к французскому кино и музыке.

Они дважды смотрели «Амели» с субтитрами у Хёкджэ дома, и каждый раз Донхэ провалился в сон на коленях друга. Мягкой подушкой их было сложно называть, поэтому просыпался он с болью в шее и спине. Хёкджэ смазывал её своей «волшебной мазью», почти профессионально массажируя там, где болело больше всего, и жужжал мотив из фильма. Каждую неделю Донхэ ждал их маленьких киносеансов только ради этих моментов близости. 

— Ты заснул? — Хёкджэ толкнул Донхэ в плечо и обеспокоенно заглянул в его помутневшие глаза. — Голова не болит?

Донхэ встряхнулся и покачал головой. Он в очередной раз заснул в балетном классе Хёкджэ, пока тот делал болезненную растяжку, приседая с разведенными коленями. Донхэ однажды попробовал составить другу компанию — ведь, казалось бы, что сложного — и провалился с треском. 

— Не хочешь присоединиться? — вдруг предложил Хёкджэ, снимая через голову хлопковую кофту, чтобы остаться в обычной майке. — Я хотел поработать над ассамбле.

— Что это? — простонал Донхэ, но с готовностью поднялся и принялся прыгать на месте и потягиваться в разные стороны. 

— Эм, — задумался Хёкджэ, — ну, это такой особенный прыжок. Ты выбрасываешь одну ногу вперед, а вторую — назад. При этом ноги должны быть под углом в 45 или 90 градусов. 

Хёкджэ встряхнул руками и ногами, а затем легко подпрыгнул в воздух, вытянув носки, и твердо и четко опустился на пол. Донхэ охнул. Он несколько раз видел, как Хёкджэ исполнял ассамбле на сцене, но никогда — так близко. Откуда в его движениях было столько энергии? Её чувствовали все, и Донхэ знал это наверняка. Сколько раз он замечал, как в зале все задерживали дыхание от каждого сильного па Хёкджэ. 

Донхэ опустил взгляд на босые ноги друга. Тот всегда их немного стеснялся: некоторые пальцы были крепко замотаны, ногти потрескавшиеся, везде синяки и ссадины, а крупные синие венки сильно выдавались. Донхэ считал, что никогда не видел ничего столь пугающего и красивого одновременно.

— Ты же знаешь, что я плохо прыгаю, — пробормотал он.

— Ты вообще очень неуклюжий, — хмыкнул Хёкджэ и потрепал Донхэ по щеке, словно ребенка. — Может, тебе начать ходить на детский балет в нашей школе? Там тебя быстро от этого избавят. Правда, будет больно, — он подмигнул. 

— Хёкджэ, — неожиданно серьезно начал Донхэ.

— Чего? 

— А можно я попробую сделать поддержку, как в твоем выступлении?

— С кем? — глупо спросил Хёкджэ, хотя в классе, как обычно, не было ни души.

— С тобой.

— Опять ты со своими глупостями, — сердито ответил Хёкджэ. — Это сложнее, чем кажется в телевизоре или на сцене, Донхэ. И ты хочешь, чтобы я был Авророй? 

Донхэ опустил глаза и разглядывал свои носки, пока Хёкджэ не произнес, немного раздраженно:

— Хорошо, попробуй меня поднять, — он отошел на несколько шагов. — Делаю это только потому, чтобы посмотреть, на что ты способен, — поспешно добавил Хёкджэ.

Донхэ замер в ожидании: Хёкджэ подпрыгнул несколько раз на месте и широкими шагами устремился в его сторону. Затем он подпрыгнул и Донхэ обхватил его одной рукой за талию, а второй неловко — за ногу. Они замерли на секунду, как статуя, пока Хёкджэ вдруг не начал смеяться, полностью соскальзывая в неуклюжее объятие Донхэ, который широко улыбался. 

А потом они поцеловались, медленно опускаясь на колени. Донхэ дрожащими руками лихорадочно перебирал светлые волосы Хёкджэ, прижимая его ближе, и неумело целовал его обветренные губы с множеством ранок — у Хёкджэ с детства была привычка то покусывать губы, то облизывать их. Его ладони вспотели, а кожа на руках словно горела там, где длинные пальцы Хёкджэ касались неё. 

Донхэ боялся умереть от счастья, потому что человек физически не мог вынести столько ощущений одновременно.

Это был самый ужасный поцелуй в жизни Хёкджэ, потому что целовался Донхэ так же неуклюже, как и делал всё остальное: губы его были слишком влажными, а язык слишком хаотично облизывал рот Хёкджэ. Но он позволил Донхэ закончить прежде, чем слегка оттолкнуть от себя. 

— Хёкджэ, — едва слышно пробормотал Донхэ и попытался снова приблизиться, но был встречен ладонью, упершейся ему в грудь. 

— Этого тебе должно хватить, Донхэ, — спокойно сказал Хёкджэ, и его тон словно окатил Донхэ ледяной водой. — Ты всегда хотел меня поцеловать, правда? 

— Я—

— Не надо, — Хёкджэ улыбнулся, и улыбка эта сквозила фальшью. — Я давно это заметил, я же не слепой. Меня это никогда не смущало, потому что ты мой друг, несмотря ни на что. Но так больше не может продолжаться, Донхэ. Тебе надо двигаться дальше, и перестать смотреть на меня так… как ты это делаешь. Из этого ничего не выйдет.

— Ты меня ненавидишь? 

Хёкджэ снова надел свою кофту и так же спокойно прошёл к своей сумке, чтобы сделать глоток воды из бутылки. 

— Я не ненавижу тебя, Донхэ, — ответил он, туго закручивая крышку. — Ты мой лучший друг, и я не хочу ничего менять. Когда-нибудь мы должны были поговорить об этом, правда? Или ты собирался скрываться до скончания веков? 

Донхэ промолчал, наблюдая в зеркале, как его лучший друг, хмурясь, скидывал свои вещи в спортивную сумку. 

— Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, — заключил Хёкджэ и резко застегнул молнию на сумке. 

— Мне никогда от тебя ничего не надо было, — Донхэ спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я только хотел быть рядом с того момента, как увидел тебя впервые.

Хёкджэ закинул сумку на плечо, подошел к Донхэ со спины и наклонился, чтобы едва ощутимо поцеловать его макушку на прощание. Донхэ замер и не шелохнулся, пока позади него не хлопнула тяжёлая дверь танцевального класса. 

Первой мыслью, с которой Донхэ просыпался каждое утро, было поговорить с Хёкджэ, попросить его сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Встать на колени, если придётся, пообещать влюбиться в красивую бледнокожую девушку. Сквозь усталость от беспокойного сна Донхэ набирал один и тот же номер, но ответ никогда не менялся: «Абонент занят или находится вне зоны действия сети». 

После каждого утреннего ритуала со звонком Донхэ вставал с постели, шёл умываться и пытался не думать о Хёкджэ. А по вечерам пытался подловить его у балетной школы или около дома. 

Как верный пёс.

Не выдержав, Чонун купил Донхэ большую музыкальную шкатулку со светловолосой балериной в чёрной пачке и познакомил с очаровательной девушкой, такой хрупкой и стеснительной, что Донхэ чувствовал себя рядом с ней неповоротливым медведем.

— Ты опять думаешь о чем-то постороннем, — недовольно заметил Чонун. — Я спросил тебя, нравится ли тебе та девушка, а ты уже пять минут пускаешь пузыри в своём чае.

Донхэ промолчал, он пристально разглядывал соломинку и пузырившийся чай, за что получил звонкий подзатыльник от друга. Донхэ тяжело вздохнул и выдохнул и вернулся к своей соломинке. 

Чонун ещё два дня оплакивал деньги, потраченные на шкатулку и время, потраченное на уговоры девушки встречаться с Донхэ.

Вечером мама Донхэ вернулась из магазина в приподнятом настроении. Она принялась выкладывать покупки на стол, а Донхэ, как послушный сын, расставлял всё на полки в холодильнике.

— Дорогой, почему ты скрывал от меня новости про Хёкджэ? 

Донхэ напрягся и сжал в руке мягкий багет, который с хрустом сломался пополам. 

— Какие именно? — спросил он, прочистив горло. 

— Про Париж! — улыбнулась мама в ответ, и её глаза заблестели. — Его взял руководитель той труппы, которую приглашали на «Спящую красавицу». Я столкнулась с мамой Хёкджэ в магазине, и она мне всё рассказала! Под большим секретом! Хёкджэ почему-то запретил ей об этом распространяться. Ох, мальчишки!

Она вздохнула и потрепала сына по волосам. Как и любая мать, она гордилась своим сыном несмотря ни на что, но Париж любую женщину мог заставить немного завидовать.

— Он так старался. Сколько его помню — всегда балет на первом месте. 

Донхэ промычал что-то согласное в ответ и на автомате сложил оставшиеся продукты в холодильник.

Он не удивился новости — французские фильмы были не просто так — но живот всё равно скрутило от неприятного чувства беспомощности. Собирался ли Хёкджэ ему вообще говорить? Или Донхэ узнал бы об этом, получив открытку с Эйфелевой башней и маркой, проштампованной французской почтой?

Кто-то поскребся в дверь. 

— Мам, не сейчас, — вяло отозвался Донхэ, сворачиваясь клубков в постели. Тем не менее, дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась. 

Странно это или нет, но Донхэ узнал его по шагам и по запаху модного мужского парфюма, который ему дарила Сэна на Рождество. Несмотря на то, что это был её подарок, Донхэ нравились его сильные, но приятные ноты. Это был аромат Хёкджэ на все сто процентов, и Донхэ вынужден был признать, что бывшая девушка его друга знала толк в подарках.

Кровать слегка просела под весом Хёкджэ.

— Как только я понял, что моя мама разболтала всё твоей, — начал он, тяжёло опустив руку на ногу Донхэ, — сразу помчался сюда.

— Думал, я совершу самоубийство? — язвительно поинтересовался Донхэ. Он лежал в «позе эмбриона» и прикрывал лицо ладонями, борясь с почти обжигающим желанием поднять голову и посмотреть на Хёкджэ. 

— Ну, если честно…

Донхэ легонько пнул его носком в бедро и медленно убрал ладони от лица. Он не знал, почему ожидал, что Хёкджэ будет выглядеть как-то иначе, будто билет в Париж изменил бы черты его лица или цвет волос. Но Хёкджэ остался прежним, только выглядел очень усталым.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Я догадался, — Донхэ повернулся на спину и вытянул ноги.

— Но теперь ты всё знаешь, поэтому я не могу уехать просто так, правда?

— Я бы тебя никогда не простил. 

Хёкджэ улыбнулся и по-дружески похлопал Донхэ по колену. Он это знал и именно поэтому пришёл.

— Ты уже знал, что летишь, когда мы поцеловались в классе, — уши Хёкджэ слегка покраснели от того, с какой легкостью Донхэ упомянул их поцелуй — даже мускул не дрогнул. — Так это была не просто подачка, а прощальная подачка? 

— Не злись, пожалуйста, — взмолился Хёкджэ. Поколебавшись, он лёг рядом с Донхэ. — Тогда я хотел, чтобы ты рассердился, и нам обоим было бы проще. Ты бы начал меня отговаривать, постоянно рыдал бы на мне и, я боюсь, уговорил. Но я хочу поехать во Францию.

— Я бы никогда не стал тебя отговаривать, — твёрдо возразил Донхэ. Он боролся с новым желанием — хорошенько ударить друга. — Балет для тебя всегда был важнее всего остального, и ты никогда не обращал внимания на всех тех мальчишек, задиравших тебя. Я всегда восхищался твоей любовью к балету, Хёкджэ, — Донхэ робко коснулся его лица. 

— Донхэ.

— Ты никогда и ничего не будешь любить больше, — Донхэ улыбнулся. — Я бы ни за что не отнял это у тебя. Даже если я самый ужасный эгоист, которого ты встречал, я знаю всё о тебе. 

Хёкджэ судорожно вздохнул под прикосновениями Донхэ, чьи пальцы гладили его подбородок и выдающуюся линию челюсти — ею он всегда восхищался особенно. 

— Я знаю, что ты любишь балет, что ты плакал над «Лебединым озером» и что каждый раз рыдал, делая растяжку, пока не привык. У тебя аллергия на клубнику, но ты всё равно пьешь клубничное молоко втайне от матери, и тогда твои руки становятся красными и шершавыми, — Донхэ накрыл ладонь Хёкджэ своей и они рассмеялись, вспомнив тот день, когда Донхэ впервые увидел аллергическую реакцию Хёкджэ, и едва не лишился чувств. 

— Господи, Хёкджэ, я даже знаю, какое порно ты любишь!

— Тссс, не говори никому!

— Не скажу, — прошептал Донхэ и подался вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Хёкджэ. Хотя бы ещё один раз. Губы Хёкджэ всё так же были сухими и с ранками, и Донхэ осторожно облизал их прежде, чем попросить кончиком языка раскрыть их. Хёкджэ издал возглас протеста, и язык Донхэ беспрепятственно попал внутрь. 

Хёкджэ застонал, удивленный напором, и Донхэ довольно улыбнулся. Осмелев, он опустил одну руку между ними и медленно выпустил рубашку Хёкджэ из джинсов. Они медленно и почти лениво целовались, когда Донхэ погладил ладонью абсолютно плоский живот Хёкджэ. Горячая кожа живота приятно грела его похолодевшие от волнения пальцы, и Донхэ направил руку немного выше, чтобы почувствовать больше.

— Ммм! — простонал Хёкджэ, замерев. И Донхэ не услышал в его голосе недовольство вместо возбуждения. 

Они остановились, рука Донхэ почти мгновенно выскользнула из-под чужой рубашки. 

— Прости, Донхэ, — Хёкджэ поднялся и поправил одежду. — Я не могу. Это неправильно, и я уже тебе говорил, что ничего не выйдет. 

— Я понимаю.

— Мне нравятся девушки, прости.

— Я понимаю, — как болванчик повторил Донхэ, не сводя взгляда от распухших и покрасневших губ Хёкджэ. И он действительно всё понимал. Хёкджэ не стоило извиняться за то, что он не был болен.

— Мой рейс в пятницу утром. 

— Я приду. Хёкджэ?

— Ммм?

— Те люди, которые тебя забирают, они хорошие?

— Наверное? — Хёкджэ рассмеялся, когда Донхэ моментально изменился в лице. — Это очень хорошая балетная труппа. Они будут меня учить, и я почти сразу смогу выступать с ними на сцене. Где-нибудь в заднем ряду, но смогу.

— Я рад. Выступать в заднем ряду в Париже, должно быть, круто, — Донхэ поднял большой палец вверх, Хёкджэ уверенно кивнул, потому что в словах Донхэ не было ни капли иронии или подколки. 

В пятницу Донхэ наверняка приедет в аэропорт с опозданием, и им придется наспех прощаться в толпе людей. Он проглотит те слова, что давно хочет сказать, чтобы Хёкджэ уехал со спокойным сердцем. У Донхэ останутся только воспоминания и музыкальная шкатулка с балериной в чёрном. Он будет любить Париж вместе с Хёкджэ и каждое утро проверять там погоду. 

Но пока они в Сеуле, и Донхэ ненавидел Францию до скрипа зубов.

— И однажды я прилечу в Париж, — тихо сказал Донхэ.

— Посмотреть на город?

— Посмотреть на тебя и твой балет снова.

Они провалялись на кровати Донхэ до поздней ночи в комнате, освещенной только полумесяцем за окном, и больше не проронили ни слова.


End file.
